What Ever Happened To The Good Old Days?
by theJokersvampiress
Summary: Annalisa misses the good old days when Jonathan was just Jonathan, and not Scarecrow. Warning: Slight OOC. Rated M, just in case.


A/N: I own nothing. It all belongs to WB/DC.

Another A/N: I used to have two more stories posted but I deleted them because I was tired of looking at them. I also want to make room for future stories.

Name: Annalisa Mackenzie

Eyes: Grey-Green (yes, I know. I'm obsessed with this eye color. Get over it!)

Hair: Brown (Yes, I'm obsessed with brown hair. It's what I envision a teacher being.)

Height: 5'4

Weight: 113 lbs

Occupation: Elementary Teacher (1st Grade)/Children Psychologist

Something always told me Jonathan and I would end up together. Whether it was the fact that we came from similar homes or the possibility of a higher power, I'll never know. All I know is we're together and I never want it to end. How I ended up with the Master of Fear is a very interesting story.

It all started on my first day of Kindergarten at East Gotham Elementary. I had just moved to Gotham with my mother. My father had been freed from prison on a technicality. Long story short, my father had been arrested for child abuse to me and battery to my mother. He was eventually charged with attempted murder. But, knowing Indianapolis politics, my father was freed for reason of insanity. (He was originally headed for death row.) After my mother heard of my father's exit, she immediately began packing. I asked I don't know how many times where we were going. She'd only answer with "Mommy's got some friends we're staying with." That always bugged me. Why wouldn't she give me a straight answer? I guess, now, holding a masters in child psychology, it was to "protect" me but that really does more bad than good to a child's psyche. As I was saying, my mother and I packed up and headed for Gotham. We ended up staying with my mother's sister Anna Napier, the Joker's mother. (I'm named after my Aunt Anna, and my biological mother, Lisa. Hence, my name, Annalisa.)

I was following my mother into the brick building. As we entered, I observed the surroundings. The tile was cracked and the drywall ceiling was cracked as well. "Ready for your first day," my mother asked. I smiled faintly up into my mother's chocolate brown eyes. Hell no, I wasn't ready for school! I was the "new kid", the new kid is NEVER ready for their first day at their "new school." The typical anxiety over-whelmed me. What will the kids think of me? Will I fit in? Where will I sit at lunch? Will the teacher like me? All these questions would soon subside the moment I laid eyes on a pale, skinny boy in the back of a line behind the teacher. "Excuse me," my mother said to the teacher. "Yes, how may I help you?," The teacher asked, halting the train of 5-year-olds. "I just moved here the other day, and I'm looking to enroll my daughter," my mother explained. The tall woman had long red hair pulled up in a bun with a line of silver on each side of her head. Her glasses rested on the end of her nose. She looked down at me and smiled. "I think we can arrange that. Just let me get my class situated and we'll get little…" "Anna," My mother answered, sensing the hag's question. "Annalisa Mackenzie," My mother repeated, giving my whole name. The red-head nodded with a smile and had my mother and I follow her as she led the class back to their room. After everyone had taken their seats, the teacher gave my mother some papers to sign. "You can take these to the receptionist and she'll help you. If you don't mind, I'll get Annalisa situated while to get the paperwork out of the way." My mother nodded and looked at me. "I'm going to leave you with this nice lady, Anna. You be good and do what she says, and I'll see you at home tonight. Okay?" I nodded. She smiled and kissed me on my forehead. "Love you," she said and headed out.

I sighed and looked at the teacher. She had that signature goofy smile any new teacher has. "Let's see here," she began. "Anna, I'm going to seat you between Jonathan and Rachel. They're the two by the bookcase," she said pointing to a pale skinny boy with black hair and glasses. My heart skipped a beat. I seriously got to sit by…_him_. I remember feeling so privileged to sit by such beauty.

Yes, I know I had a bit of a hormone overload for a 5-year-old, but Jonathan's a gorgeous piece of man meat! I mean, c'mon! Have you not seen my husband's big blue eyes? They make me melt every time! His cheekbones are just as deadly; the cheekbones of doom!

The teacher led me over to the two when she finally figured I was too shy to assert myself. "Jonathan, Rachel," she began. "This is Anna. She's our new student. She'll be between you two. I expect you both to be nice and make her feel welcomed." Rachel assured the teacher she'd do her best and introduced herself. After that, the teacher was sure of my position and left to finish some grading. I turned to Jonathan and he greeted me with this most evil, dark glare you would ever receive. "I don't like you," he stated plainly. My heart sank and my eyes began to water. Luckily, Rachel covered me. "Don't treat my cousin like that," Jack scolded and turned me around and smiled. "Don't mind him. He's just angry because he has no friends." "That's not true! I have friends," the pale boy retorted. "Oh, yeah, Ichabod Crane's a real person and I'm Alice and this is my Wonderland," Jack fought back. I couldn't help but snicker at my cousin's come-back.

Skip ahead to Senior Year, and we now have Jonathan and myself still enemies. I had made myself known as the female class-clown; you can guess who the male class-clown is….my cousin, Jack. Speaking of which, that's how he got his moniker, the Joker. Anyway, Jonathan was still the pale, skinny, nerd. If it got out that I had a crush on….the Scarecrow, my reputation would be trashed. I was the funny girl, and Jonathan was the reject. It just didn't fit, not yet.

We wouldn't start dating until our Junior Year of college. A mysterious work of fate would bring us together. I like to call it my cousin, Jack. He always knew, from the day I met Jonathan, that I had a thing for him. He decided to do his cousin a favor and talked to Jonathan for me. It took Jack a good 5 minutes to talk Jonathan into one date with me.

Our first date was interesting to say the least. It started out very tense. I'd finally gotten what I'd wanted for over 15 years, and I wasn't going to screw it up by being boring. I tripped over words for the beginning of the date but after a few drinks, I loosened up and broke out the best of my inherited comical talents. I had Jonathan cracking up for a good three hours. I honestly couldn't believe Jonathan would find my senseless jokes funny but he did, and I was very thankful. As you might have guessed, that date led to a second, third, fourth, fifth, and so on.

It was on our 13th date that we "showed our love for each other." I was so nervous that night. Jonathan was too, I know that for a fact. It was obvious that I was his first but it was all good because he was my first. The way we ended up making love was a striking conversation after dinner at his apartment. "Anna, can I ask you something," Jonathan asked, as we sat cuddling on his couch. I looked up into his blue eyes. "Jonathan, you can ask me anything. You know that," I replied, kissing him gently on his full lips. Jonathan smiled and took a deep breath. "You and I have been dating for how long," He began. "I'd say a good 6 months," I answered. "Well, I was wondering if you were ready to…take our relationship-," "To the next level," I guessed. Jonathan paused and looked at me with sheer terror. I asked him if he really thought we were ready for intercourse, and he "knew" he was. Well, no shit! He's a guy! But was I ready for it? I thought about it and decided that I was, considering I'd been crushing on him since Kindergarten. After that, we proceeded to his bedroom. He took a seat on the edge of his bed, and I stood in front of him. He pulled me closer by my hips. His hands made their way up my back and pulled me down upon him. We were both shaking like crazy by now. I let out a nervous giggle. Jonathan then did the same. He proceeded to take my shirt off but I stopped him. "What," he asked. "Forgetting something," I asked rhetorically, removing his glasses and twirling them with a mischievous grin. Jonathan grinned and growled as he rolled over atop me. I let out a mock terror shriek. I set his glasses on the end table and ran my fingers through his thick black locks. He did the same with my brown hair. "I love you," he said before kissing me. As his tongue explored my mouth, I felt his hands working on my shirt. I didn't refuse either. I wanted nothing more than to feel his pale skin across mine. I slowly unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it aside. We both proceeded to undress each other until we under the covers naked. "Well, here we go," Jonathan said as he got into position. "Be gentle," I warned. He nodded and gently made his way inside me. There was pain a plenty but it was soon drowned out by pleasure. I let out a meek whimper. My whole body spasmed as he rotated inside me. Soon, both of our bodies were on fire. We continued through the burning sensation to our climax and Jonathan collapsed beside me. "That…was….," he trailed off. "Amazing," I concluded his statement. "Exactly," he replied. "Come here." He scooted closer and cuddled up with me. He rubbed my scalp until I fell asleep.

We continued to see each other for 2 years before Jonathan proposed. It was beautiful, cool Halloween night. "I've got a surprise for you, Anna," he said, smiling. "Oh, no. Not one of your silly pranks, is it? You always manage to scare the pants off of me," I reply with a smile. "And we know what that leads to, don't we Miss Mackenzie," he asked with a sly smile. I slapped his arm and demanded he continue with the surprise. He laughed and pulled out a felt box. My heart froze. "J-Jonathan? W-What is that," I stuttered, with huge eyes. He got down on one knee. My pulse sped up. "Anna, I love you," he started. I nodded with an open mouth. He took a breath and continued. "You remember the day we met? I was a little prick, but it was because I struck in awe. You know from our Psychology classes at GU what fear does. It immobilizes us and then makes us react in a way we wouldn't normally act. What I'm trying to say is I've always loved you. I'm going to ask you to marry me, Anna. Will you be my Mrs. Crane?" I was speechless. Part of me was scolding myself for noth saying anything. The other part was screaming for me to use my head and consider the consequences. Like any other girl, I went with my heart and accepted. His face brightened and he slipped the ring on and got up from his knee and pulled me into a hug. There were "I love you"s exchanged, kisses, hugs; the whole nine yards. He finally set me down and looked deep into my eyes. "Well, now you have something to talk to your class about," he said proudly. I laughed. We walked home, hand-in-hand.

We were married an exact year later, on Halloween day. It was a beautiful wedding. There were so many different colors from the autumn leaves. Jack-o-lanterns lined the edges of the aisle. My bouquet was made of orange and yellow roses, accented with autumn leaves, wrapped in a white cloth, tied with straw. My dress was scarlet (I don't like the traditional white dress) silk with a strapless top and a modest train. My hair was pulled back. The whole combination of my brown hair, grey-green eyes, ivory skin, and scarlet dress made for a memorable wedding. The only jewelry I wore was a black lace choker and silver chandelier earrings. As for makeup, I wore a modest amount of charcoal eyeliner, mascara, red lips, and a tiny bit of blush. Jonathan wore a simple black tux with a white oxford and a red tie. His hair was gelled to where his colic would be noticeable. It was a small wedding but that's how Jonathan and I wanted it. Jack gave me away since my father couldn't. Both, my mother and Jonathan's mother weren't there. My mother passed away sometime before the wedding, and Jonathan's mother is just a psychotic whore. Long story short, I walked down the aisle said "I do.", and headed off to my honeymoon with my husband. I'm not telling anything about our honeymoon except we came back with "some extra baggage", if you catch my drift.

The birth of our son was just as memorable. It was full of physical pain, yes, but the happiness over-whelmed us both. The moment I saw Jonathan hold his son in his arms, looking down at his son, I knew it would be forever.

Those were the good days…before _it_ came along.


End file.
